What she needed
by vncmoim
Summary: The story of how Tonks and Lupin fall in love


It was very hard to Imagine that the young auror was so broken. She was one of the happiest and strongest. The Order did strange things to her. She did things she would never had thought to do before. It changed her.

Her bubblegum pink hair had been transformed to a normal brown, she was quieter, her patronus changed, and it seemed she would be easier to the children noticed her joyful "wotcher" was missing

Awful things happened to this poor young lady, She felt responsible for her cousin's death and it was impossible to get the thing she wanted most in the world.

It was two days after the "Incident" at the ministry. The young witch was still blaming was the one dueling her aunt Bellatrix. She should have caught the curse… Molly convinced her there was nothing she could have done. "Yes there was, Tonks thought. I could have thrown myself in front of it. Not as many people would miss me as Sirius.

So,two days after this incident the Order was at the burrow. Fred and George were standing in the corner doing something with mundungus. Which was never good. Fleur over Bill saying things like "an' I think zee pearl will look bette" and " We should invite Vikor I 'ear he iz awfully lonely…."

Even Dumbledore was there. Tonks wasn't listening to him explain to the other how he was going to apparate Harry here to spend the rest of the holiday before he was off to his sixth year.

Tonks was only paying attention to the man standing with Kingsley. Shaggy light brown hair framed his scratched didn't care if he was didn't care if he was a werewolf.

She didn't care that he was wearing patched robes or if he was older than her. She was in love with Remus Lupin.

Tonks waited patiently for the rest of the order to leave, soon it was just the weasleys and Fleur. Lupin was halfway through the yard before she called after him. "Remus! She yelled

Remus!" Upon hearing his name the man turned. "Tonks…" He started

Tonks sprinted after him until they were standing arms length apart. "Remus, please listen to me..." "No, you listen to me. Lupin said . Tonks, you can't-" " you." She finished.

Lupin was growing angry "I'm a werewolf you don't want to-" "WHAT IF I DO?" Tonks screamed. The Weasleys were now standing outside the door watching them. Lupin shouted back at her "YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! He began to calm down. "I don't want to do this to you."

The woman began speaking on the verge of tears."Please. Please Remus, I don't care, stay with me, please Remus." The man that Tonks loved turned his back to her. " don't need me I-I'm not good enough for you. I can't take care of you properly I'm much older than you, and are better than me."

Remus started to walk away Tonks grabbed his arm and was shaking now. "There are none better. I love you Rem." Remus looked down into her hopeful eyes. "Don't call me that." he muttered. and pulled his arm from her and began to walk away.

He stopped at the gate and glanced back at the swaying woman. She was lovely, kind and absolutely wonderful. Honestly, he would rather be with no one else. He just didn't want to do this to her.

"Goodbye...Nymphadora."

He opened the gate and disapparated.

Tonks crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, her purple hair turning to brown a she went, and sobbed , Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed over and began to comfort her, followed shortly by the twins and Ron "Oh, Tonks, Ginny said sadly. It's alright. He'll come through." "Just give him time dear." Molly reassured. Fleur was patting her back gently.

"That was awful of him!" Ron said with a strange expression on his face. "Horrid."said Fred. "If it helps, said George. We think you're cool." "Yeah,said Fred,grinning. And we think he's a bloody git!" Mrs Weasley gave them both a stern glare. George smiled. "Come off it mum! We were just having a laugh!" Even though her children didn't see it. Mrs. Weasley gave a slight smile.

About the same time next year, Tonks had just stormed from the hospital wing after yelling at. Remus "Why should he care?" the young auror thought. "Why do I care if he's a werewolf?"

She heard footsteps behind her and skulked faster. Suddenly, there was shouting from behind. "Tonks! Wait! Hold up! C'mon! WON'T YOU PLEASE STOP!" She glanced behind her to see Lupin running after her. "Oh no you don't!" Tonks was still angry at him. Tonks began running at full speed toward the edge of the Hogwarts ground. Even though she had an enormous head start Lupin was gaining on her, still shouting. "Tonks! Slow down please! I'm sorry!"

She wasn't going to listen to him. Her eyes were already stinging because of Dumbledore's death, now they were releasing furious tears. If she could just get past the gates she could apparate… She gave a final push of speed. Lupin was now running just a little behind her, trying to grasp her

Tonks gritted her teeth and and tried to evade his searching hands. No such luck.

Remus jumped in front of her and Tonks ran into him. As soon as they made contact, he wrapped his arms around her making it impossible to escape. Tonks was struggling to free herself but lupin's arms were locked in an iron twisted and flailed, nearly hitting his face if it wasn't for Remus' quick reflexes. They facing each other and Tonks was so disheveled she could have spit fire

The gate to is right there! Just a few yards away! If she could get rid of him she could leave!

Tonks was still struggling when she yelled at Remus "Let…go...of...me...you...git...I...don't...want...to...talk...to...you…"

Lupin started shuffling away from the gate and towards the castle,carrying the malevolent Tonks with him

Still fighting him, the young woman shouted again "Let...go...of…me!"

"No. Said Remus. I'm never letting you go."

Tonks stopped and looked up at him. "Wha-you mean?" "Yes" he replied,still holding on to her. "I'm so so sorry. I really was a git. Please forgive me Nymphadora." Tonks smiled up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Of course Rem." Lupin laughed and twirled her around.

Tonks put her feet on the ground and kissed Remus, the purple in her hair melting back as she did

There were still problems in her life, but at least now, she had what she needed to face them.


End file.
